Succubus
Succubus (Sucubi) are powerful female Demons who use their sexuality to appear through the dreams of victims, then seduce and prey on young men, whose souls they slowly drain with each encounter. Their male counterpart is called an Incubus. They are often associated with baobhan sith, a vampire with deer feet who seduce men and are afraid of iron. The word is derived from Late Latin succuba "strumpet" (from succubare "to lie under", from sub- "under" and cubare "to lie") Description Succubi in traditional fantasy form may comprise of various sexually appealing forms. From long haired, to lithe and winged. Succubi appear in whatever form is most pleasing to its intended victim. Though they commonly appearing as scantily clad, shapely, winged demons. Previously, Succubi were noted as being horribly disfigured monsters, with monstrous of rows of teeth, 3 sets of breasts and talon-like nails. The descriptions vary from legend to legend. The origins of Succubi lay steeped in occult mysteries and various sleep disturbances. Victims of 'Succubi' described their visits to the men as 'a feeling of someone sitting on my chest or pelvic area.' and when they awoke, they would feel drained, unable to move and petrified, though having had a wonderful and erotic dream the night before. Succubi encounters have also been theorized as an attempt to explain birth defects or sometimes adultery. Succubus would use supernatural powers to seduce a man and steal his semen. Then, Succubus would transform into an Incubus and seduce a woman. Resulting baby might have deformities or other supposed marks of malign influence. Characteristically, a Succubi is a psychic, or 'manipulative' demon, using manipulation and compelling psychic abilities to overcome and seduce its prey, feeding from the victims soul and returning night after night until the soul is entirely consumed. Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed' - They can move faster than the eye can see, able to appear and disappear in an instant. *'Super Strength' - A succubus has greater strength than a human and is able to lift a grown man with one hand. *'Flight' *'Kiss of Death' - A succubus has the ability to steal life force energy from victims via a kiss. This action usually results in the death of normal humans if the succubus is a novice, but overtime, it can be controlled. *'Super Stamina' - They can fight and make love vigorously without tire. *'Healing Factor' - They fully heal from most wounds, including stabs and gunshots. *'Lust Empowerment' - By having sexual intercourse, a succubus is able to grow stronger and heal faster due to stealing life force energy. *'Dream Walking' - Throughout lore, succubi have been able to appear in the dreams of men in order to seduce them. *'Supernatural Beauty' - The succubus will be beyond the beauty of a normal human woman and is completely irresistible to men. *'Sexual Inducement': Succubi have the ability to illicit sexual arousal within males to make them instantly crave sexual interaction, most likely through touch. *'Immortality' - As demons, Succubi are immortal. *'Shapeshifting' - Since they are seducers, they can change shape to match an individual's view of beauty, making it easier to tempt. Category:Demons Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Monster Archetypes Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Immortal Beings Category:Shapeshifting Creatures